Not Again, Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward kidnaps Skye again. But this time it has nothing to do with promises but his own curiosity.


**Hey,**... Miss you all and miss SkyeWard. I know I owe some people some personal messages but I've been away. And will be away again soon. Thank you for all your reviews and support.

Here's a little something to read while waiting for March to come. A one shot. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary** : Ward kidnapping Skye again for personal reasons.

xox

"I'm getting tired of this."

"Me too."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

Skye turned towards Ward who was driving by her side. He had an earpiece in one of his ears and was nodding his head as he drove.

"Wait a minute." Skye shook her head in disbelieve. "You are saying that you are seriously tired of kidnapping me?"

"Ahhmmm.. yeah." Ward replied and then muttered under his breath, "_Move...under my feet_."

"What?"

"What?"

"You want me to move under your feet?" Skye asked.

"What? No." Ward frowned and shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"But I heard you said it."Skye pointed towards his earpiece. "Is that something your new wacko leader or whoever that is on the other end of the line, is telling you to do?"

"Nope. I've no one telling me what to do. Everything I do now, it is on my own free will and choice." He muttered again to himself again as he nodded, "_Sky tumbling down_."

"You are really going to kill me aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Skye tumbling down?"

"No." Ward replied before adding, "Is that what you think? Skye, I've told you, I will never hurt you."

"Hahah! Forgive me if I choose that hard to believe. The countless times that you've kidnapped me, I always get hurt one way or another."

"The first time I kidnapped you from your van, I was the one who got jab. That freaking hurt me, not you. You got out just fine."

"Yeah? Well, you messed up my hair!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" Skye gasped exasperatedly, "That's all you have to say? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Ward replied and nodded his head again as he murmured, "_Lose control ... my very soul_."

"Now you are really freaking me out."

"What?"

"Just who are you listening to?"

Ward just threw her a smile and kept on driving.

"Where are you talking me?" Skye finally asked asked after ten minutes of silence with only Ward muttering under his breath. She could only make out some words that he kept repeating. Something about earth moving and trembling. She caught on suddenly.

"You know what I can do, don't you? My father told you. Is that why, you've kidnapped me this time? To make me use my power to destroy the innocent for your own good?"

"I know what you can do. But that's not the reason why I've got you here with me. But this time though it is for my own personal reasons, it has nothing to do with any promises I've made to you."

"Ahh! So you are telling me that you kidnapping me while I was in the middle of a mission, has nothing to do with what I can do?"

"Yes."

"Ok. You promised to never lie to me. If that still stands outside you being locked up, what is the really reason for you kidnapping me this time."

"I miss you." Ward said as he murmured, "_Can't tame... got to have you_.."

"What?"

"I miss you. You. Not the stone cold Agent that you've become." he simply replied with a loving glance at her. A loving glance if Skye didn't misinterpreted his meaning. It was that same look he gave her ever since he told her how he feels about her months ago. But him saying about taming and having to get her, was not something desirable to compliment the look he was giving her.

"Okay Robot. I can see that you've really short circuit yourself. Why don't you just tell me who are you taking me to see this time?"

"No one. It will be just you and me." Ward said but quickly corrected himself, "Wait. That's a lie."

"So what? There'll be a whole load of Hydra agents waiting for me? How delightful!" Skye replied with sarcasm. "If you would give me back my weapons, I'm sure I'll be dressed for the party. Even if you had taken the liberty to strip me out my mission gear and only letting me have your shirt on."

"You shouldn't complain. I bought that shirt with you in mind. You do like purple, right?" Ward gave her wink as he glanced down to her feet. "Looks good with those boots."

"You must be out of your Hydra mind."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not with Hydra. But you never listen. So what's new." Ward rolled his eyes. "Just so you know, there will be loads of people."

"Oohhh! How you thrill me with your suspense!"

"Miss your sarcasm too." Ward winked at her and adjusted his earpiece before nodding his head again.

"Ward?"

"_Tenderly call my name_," Ward murmured.

"I did not tenderly call your name, you piece of - "

"We are here." Ward told her suddenly as he stopped the car in front of a cabin. There were other cars parked in the parking lot. He pulled out the keys and gestured for Skye to get out of the car. "Let's go."

"I am not moving until you tell me where you are taking me and who I'll be meeting this time."

Ward pulled out his earpiece and faced her.

"I know you don't trust me. I don't blame you. What Raina said about me being in the equation was all about love, was true. It still is. I still love you, even if you hate me with everything that you've got. But I am not asking for forgiveness. Not anymore. I get it that whatever I do from now on, will never atone for what I've done to you and the team.

"But Skye, this I will promise you. Just spent twelve minutes with me in there," he pointed towards the cabin. "Just twelve minutes. That's all I ask. I need to show you something. And after that, you can leave. I'll give you the keys to this car and you can leave me. No strings. I won't stop you.

"And I won't kidnap you again. Ever. You won't ever have to see me again after this. If that's what you want." Ward told her before adding, "I promise."

Skye stared at her former Supervising Officer as he gaze pleadingly at her.

"Just twelve minutes Skye. That's all I ask."

Skye nodded.

xox

"Hey, you are just in time Man. You are up next."

"Thanks." Ward told the owner of the pub as soon as the man slapped him on his back. The exterior of the cabin hid a door that led to a cosy pub that was filled with patrons. "Trevor, could you make sure that my friend here gets the best seat?"

"Anything for you D.W." Trevor gave Ward a thumbs up and ushered Skye to a seat near a small stage. "Can I get you anything, Sweetie?"

"No. I'm good." Skye smiled and looked questioningly towards Ward.

Ward looked at his watch and simply said to Skye, "Ten minutes. Just ten minutes."

Ward then left her to follow Trevor to a darken corner. A moment later Trevor's voice could be heard over the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our next performer on this Open Mike Night has jumped out of a plane thousands of times. But nothing scares him like what he will be doing next. Let's hear it for D.W. Grant!"

A round of applause came from the audience as a soft light was shone on Ward who on stage sitting behind a piano.

Skye was more than shocked to see him there but she was flabbergasted when he started playing the piano and started singing as his eyes stared straight at her.

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down, tumbling down_

_I feel my heart start to trembling_

_Whenever you're around_

Skye frowned when she began to recognise the words that he was singing. The words that he had been muttering in the car. The T-1000 was actually singing to her. And damn him for choosing an apt song that described her current ability.

_Ooh, baby, when I see your face_

_Mellow as the month of May_

_Oh, darling, I can't stand it_

_When you look at me that way_

Ward closed his eyes when Skye's face showed a trace of anger and hatred that she had on every time she looked at him since she found out how he had betrayed 's eyes gazed at her again and he almost missed a beat on the keys and song when Skye breathed his name. He can't hear it but he could see it on her lips. It was not how he expect it out of her but he knew she called out his name.

_Oh, darling, when you're near me_

_And you tenderly call my name_

_I know that my emotions_

_Are something I just can't tame_

_I've just got to have you, baby_

Damn his eyes! He was literally making her shake the ground that they were on with the way he was staring at her. The drinks in the glasses on the tables were beginning to ripple. Skye immediately controlled her emotions.

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down, tumbling down_

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

Skye narrowed her eyes at Ward as he smirked singing those lines.

_I just lose control_

_Down to my very soul_

_I get a hot and cold all over_

Skye took another deep breath to control her pent up emotions. It was as if he was testing her.

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down,Tumbling down, tumbling down..._

A round of cheery applause filled the pub as soon as he finished the song. He gave thanks to the audience before getting off the stage to stand in front of Skye. She stood up and he grasped her hand in his. He pulled her out of the room to the back stage. He waved at Trevor and pulled Skye out of the back door.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Skye hissed as soon as they were out of anyone's earshot.

"Let's talk in the car." Ward replied calmly and started off towards the car.

Skye had no choice but to follow. She was surprised when he opened the driver's side for her. Skye got in and Ward walked over to the passenger side.

"Was that a dig to my abilities? Was that your way of wanting me exposed?!" Skye yelled.

"No. I wanted to see you control your emotions when confronted with someone you really hate among innocent lives that are around you. I wanted to see that you are the same compassionate, sympathetic and humane person that you were." Ward smiled a happy smile. "I'm glad that you still are."

"Why are you doing this? Are you really desperate to be forgiven?"

"No. I have already told you I don't care if you never forgive me. But I need to know that you'll be safe and is capable of handling yourself being what you are right now. Your father is worried about you. We both are. But we both love you enough to let you go, the way you want it to be."

Ward looked at his watch and put his hand on the door handle.

"My twelve minutes is up. Sorry that I have to kidnap you to indulge my curiosity. Oh! And I'm sorry if my singing is bad. You know that's not what I'm trained for. As promised, you don't have to worry about me kidnapping you again." Ward told her as he stepped off the car and tossed her the keys. "Goodbye Skye." He then began to walk away.

"Wait!"

"What?" Ward stopped and turned back at her.

"Why that song?"

He gave her the same look as he did when he came to visit her after she was shot by Quinn. When he told her she looked much better than when she was dying. It made the earth moved under her feet when he adorably blushed when trying to say how happy he was that she was back. As quietly as he had told her then, he replied to her question with a small sad smile.

"Because that's how you make me feel. Even before I kidnapped you that first time."

**THE END**

Thanks for reading. Share your thoughts?

I do not own the song I Feel The Earth Move by Carole King.


End file.
